Plasma processing using a plasma is utilized in widespread technical fields such as manufacturing of semiconductor devices, liquid crystal displays and other electronic devices, manufacturing of micromachines in the field of MEMS (microelectromechanical systems), and manufacturing of photomasks and precision optical components. Plasma processing is characterized by low cost and high speed. Furthermore, plasma processing is advantageous also in being able to reduce environmental pollution because it uses no chemicals.
A plasma processing apparatus for performing such plasma processing includes a mounting section for mounting a workpiece. In order to enhance adhesiveness between the upper surface of the mounting section and the workpiece, the upper surface shape of the mounting section is formed in conformity with the shape of the mounting side of the workpiece. For instance, in the case of a plate-like workpiece, the upper surface of the mounting section is formed as a flat surface. In the case where the mounting side of the workpiece is concave, the upper surface of the mounting section is formed in a convex shape (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, if the upper surface of the mounting section is simply formed in a convex shape, the in-plane distribution of the capacitance is made non-uniform. This may make it difficult to generate an uniform plasma. Furthermore, the in-plane distribution of the temperature of the workpiece may be made non-uniform.
Furthermore, if the upper surface shape of the mounting section is fixed, then when the shape of the mounting side of the workpiece is changed, the in-plane distribution of the capacitance may be made non-uniform. This may make it difficult to generate an uniform plasma. Furthermore, the in-plane distribution of the temperature of the workpiece may be made non-uniform.